


Revel's Ode to Fatherhood

by MLauren



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, For the First Time in Never, OC Exchange 2018, revel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLauren/pseuds/MLauren
Summary: In response to Shard's OC Exchange (2018)Here is Part One of Revel's Ode to Fatherhood.Revel is JEGlass's character created for the 'For the First Time in Never', a FanFiction story and one shot collection. It was an honor to meet and continue Revel's story. His relationship with Elsa as her husband and friend was inspiring. I'm so thankful for this opportunity and would suggest for all readers to delve into that beautifully crafted story.





	Revel's Ode to Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Above-d-clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Above-d-clouds).
  * Inspired by [For the First Time in Never](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/386597) by JEGlass. 



**Revel’s Ode to Fatherhood**

-M. Lauren

* * *

 

In response to Shard’s _Frozen OC exchange_.

 **Above-d-clouds** , thank you for the wonderful story suggestion. I quite enjoyed spending my two flights and five-hour layover reading, _For the First Time in Never_. It made for a quick and interesting trip (smut in tight airplane conditions, you bet). Revel was a joy to write. In the end, it made me hope Elsa would be gifted with someone like him to love and care for her. His depth, his back-story; what an utter and complete joy. So thank you, a million times thank you. This exchange ended up so much better than I could have ever anticipated.

 **Disclaimer:** Frozen belongs to Disney. Revel belongs to JEGlass and of course, in the spirit of this being an OC event, I had to add my own. 

* * *

 

**PART ONE**

“I feel inadequate.” The self-conscious thought had been painstakingly pulled from his mouth by the pair of blue eyes staring back at him. It wasn’t the strict gaze that had him bending. It was the level of concern forged under the icy irises that tugged aggressively at his heartstrings. He was powerless under their rein. One year of courting and just over five of marriage had taught Revel that much.

But something shifted in his wife that surprised him. Her solemn display did not subside.

Typically, after his secrets or covered thoughts had been divulged, Elsa would soften. Her eyes would relax. Her shoulders dropped and her head would tip to the side. Succumbing to honesty would melt away her worries and drive her into recovery mode. Together they’d work out their qualms and stand by an agreement. 

When Revel’s own stubbornness had him fleeing to the Northern Mountains six years prior, it was Elsa who coaxed him back to survival. Together they over came their injuries and their fears and were now ultimately better because of it.

And when the anniversary of his father’s death left him unavailable, both emotionally and physically, it was Elsa who crafted the idea for an evening picnic.

 _“We’ll replace a bad memory with a good one.”_ She had explained from her lounged position on the blanket strewn out atop the guard tower. _“Now,”_ Elsa beamed. _“Tell me more about your father.”_

Revel distinctively remembered the sun creating a halo around her blonde head as it set that night. Her eyes had glowed with adoration. Elsa always believed herself a far cry from perfect, but to him, with memories like that, she always would be.

But now, at the present moment, as Elsa stood over him with her arms crossed, Revel willed that imagery to return. Her forehead was hard pressed under the strain of his words. Her complexion chilled. She was struggling with yet another one of his insecurities. If she were to get angry and start arguing, Revel wouldn’t put it past her. For this time, he was completely deserving of her rage.

Elsa wasn’t sure how longed she stared down her husband. All she knew for sure was that her face had grown tight holding her glare. Her brow ached and her lips twitched upward. She was feeling perplexed by Revel’s response. Elsa believed it more of an excuse rather than concrete reasoning. It seemed her husband had grown increasing more similar to the descriptions of other father’s in her kingdom than she’d previously thought possible. He’d become lazy and unattached. Revel was now always unavailable and distracted whenever Elsa needed assistance. He was conveniently missing. Holding his child was a chore and forget about changing a nappy. He was slacking on his responsibilities as a father and Elsa was paying the price. It had gone on long enough. For four long weeks and nearly thirty sleepless nights, she was unaided. With managing time between being the Queen and navigating motherhood, Elsa’s patience was wearing thin.

 _But it hadn’t been like this the first time._ Elsa thought as she sucked down onto her bottom lip.

And that was true.

Revel was a perfect father to Hagan. He was attentive and supportive when it came to raising their son. Revel guided his child’s studies and his trainings. He had assisted in all of Hagan’s infant routines. He acted exactly as Elsa had always anticipated he would.  He was ecstatic and affectionate, always going out of his way to make his wife’s life easier and spend time with their son. From pregnancy to Hagan’s birth, Revel had been fully involved.

 _But he’d treated both pregnancies the same._ Elsa mentally recalled.

Revel massaged her feet after long delegations. At night, before bed, he whispered to her belly, making promises to his offspring in utero. He’d shown nothing but love and respect to both his children from the moment he learned of their creation. In fact, the second time around, he’d been more elated by the news than the first. _For obvious reasons of course._  This time, they’d been trying to get pregnant. Their second child had followed two devastating losses in her first and second month. When Elsa went to Revel for the third time in a year, she'd watched him practically collapse from relief.

* * *

 

 _“What did you just say?” He was blinking up at his wife from behind his desk. It was late in the evening, perhaps just after ten. He’d been preoccupied with unfinished paper work when Elsa had entered the study. She stood center to his work space with her hands wrung tightly together at her waist. Her blue eyes show bright and her heart visibly beat_ _out of her breathless chest._

_Elsa’s cheeks pulled up into a grin. “We’re pregnant.” She whispered once more._

_Revel tried to stand, but gravity fought against his wobbling knees. He found himself glued to his chair, wide eyed and mind reeling. “Elsa,” Revel’s mouth moved with words that wouldn't come. His wife looked so happy. She was glowing with an expectant future. So much so, she appeared to be on the verge of tears. “Elsa,” Revel tried again, disheartened by his own desire to be a realist. “Love, remember to tread lightly here. I don’t want you to get too excited this time. If something goes wrong..." He blinked, willing the strength to stand and take her in his arms. "If something goes wrong it will only make the loss even harder to accept.”_

_Their miscarriages had been an emotional tirade. Both husband and wife cycled in and out of depressive episodes for weeks following each loss. Revel used only the kindest of words and the softest of touches during that time, acting as a rock for his devastated wife. But Elsa was still determined. She put each loss aside under the reminder that there was still time. They could try and try again._

_And now, as Elsa dared closer to him, she appeared confident. She was shaking her head, allowing her smile to spread wider across her face._

_“Brynja gave us permission to get excited.” Revel rotated against his seat to take Elsa’s hips firmly in his hold. His head cocked to the side in evident confusion. “I’ve been waiting to tell you. “ Elsa continued as she settled her hands against the back of Revel’s warm neck. “She says it’s safe to assume that after the third month we’ll make it to full term.”_

_Revel blinked again. His grip on her protruding hipbones tightened. “Three months?”_

_Elsa nodded sheepishly, bringing their foreheads to rest lightly together. “Yes, my love.” She watched her husband’s green eyes soften. “It’s okay to get excited.”_

_And that was all it took. Revel spun Elsa in his arms. She cradled into his hold like an infant upon his lap. He was staring down at her with so much love, her heart expanded against her ribs. The mark on her shoulder raged with his elation and he descended on her. Revel brought their lips together with fervor, molding into the caress with everything he had. Tears trailed in calm rivers onto her loose platinum locks, but Revel didn’t pull away. He was breathing new life into her through their shared kiss. The fingers on the back of Elsa’s head tangled desperately into her hair. Revel had held her captive in his hold and she was his willing victim._

_His left thumb danced out onto her lower abdomen, seeking to touch the life they had created._

_Shivering at the contact through the thin fabric of her night gown, Elsa turned from his lips. Revel’s head was in her lap. His chocolate colored hair shook in waves as he nuzzled into her stomach. He was whispering promises Elsa could not discern, but it wasn't the words that were important. It was the tone in which he used to say them. His whispers were filled with an outpouring of love and respect._

_She found herself falling for her husband all over again._

* * *

Recalling this from the same standing position in present time, Elsa was baffled. Surely their blessing would make Revel more attentive, not less.

 _And the birth had been fine too._ Sure, there’d been a little more tearing and a few more stitches. Elsa had lost a fair amount of blood and their was the matter of their child arriving a few weeks early than anticipated, but his negligence still made no sense.

“Come with me.” Before Revel could reply, Elsa tugged him up by his hand and out of the chair. She continued her pursuit, leading him out of the study and down the length of the great hall. He trudged willingly a step behind her with his head cast down towards his feet.

A door creaked open and the familiar scent of lavender and antique wood filled Revel’s nostrils as they entered their private quarters.

His wife had him positioned in front of the basinet he’d surprised her with four years ago. It had survived Hagan’s infancy and was now fairing well for their second child. 

_Their second child._

Revel’s heart stirred. Elsa placed a hand over her shoulder feeling her magic pulsating through her chest. It was a similar sensation to the one she’d experienced when Revel first laid eyes on his youngest offspring. Their miracle baby was peering up at him behind matching green eyes. The initial sight had taken his breath away. 

“This is your daughter.” Elsa reminded him coldly. She laid her hand gently on the belly of their four-week-old infant who gurgled in response. “You’ve spent so much time avoiding this these last few days, I wasn’t sure you’d recognize her.”

Revel remained speechless as he held his daughter’s stare.

“I came to you this morning because it’s becoming increasingly apparent that you are not interested in having this relationship." Her tone was stern, but her hand soft over the belly of her daughter. "I awake for early feedings and you are nowhere to be found. I go to sleep and you stager in hours later reeking of brandy and sweat. And now, when I ask you why you’re behaving this way, you tell me ‘you’re feeling inadequate’.” Revel turned to face Elsa’s harsh glare. She lifted her daughter into her arms and relaxed her head comfortably against her breast. “You don’t get this time back.” She lectured him. “You remember how fast it went with Hagan. Hagan who you never behaved this poorly for.” Revel began to sweat. His abdomen dampened under the fabric of his thick wool sweater.

Anger didn’t describe the tone laced around Elsa’s words. She sounded…disappointed. 

“So tell me, Revel.” His name fell off her tongue with such distain. “What has you feeling so inadequate? What has you feeling like you shouldn’t be a part of Eira’s life?”

Shoulders slumped, back arched, Revel chose his response carefully. He allowed the image of his newborn daughter cradle his thoughts as he whispered behind closed eyes. “When we had Hagan, I didn’t know anything about being a father.” He returned his gaze to his wife, appearing sympathetic. “But I was surprised how easily I took to it. As he grew, so did I. Being a father to a son was simple. I have a younger brother and spent years training men for the guard. I always knew fatherhood would pose challenges, sure, but raising a boy proved to be uncomplicated..." His voice trailed off as he looked down to his daughter. She was snuggled so innocently into her mother's chest. The sight took his breath away. "But when Eira arrived…”

Revel reached out tentatively with his knuckle extended towards the infant’s cheek. Hurt splashed across his masculine features as Elsa shied Eira away from his touch. His hand dropped to his side in defeat as he sighed. “When you placed Eira in my arms for the first time, I found myself struggling to understand what being a father to a daughter actually entailed. I’d never know anything in this world that had the power to pale my wife’s beauty, but Eira. Eira with her mother’s facial features, blonde head and my green eyes; I was enamored.” Elsa twisted back to face him, her hands chilled against her daughter’s back.

“Then where are you, Revel?” She was pleading now. Her voice strained within her airways. “Where are you when she cries? Where are you while she sleeps? What battle are you fighting in your head that you’ve once again neglected to tell me?”

Revel’s broad shoulders raised into a shrug as he rubbed an uncomfortable hand over the back of his neck. “I don’t want to drag you down with me, Elsa. You are a fabulous mother. Every moment you spend with our children proves that.” His wife was firm in her heels as she stared at him. Her blue eyes melted him immediately and his tongue betrayed his thoughts. “Eira was in my arms and I’d never felt such an overwhelming desire to protect and care for someone. She made being a father that much more difficult. Now I have three people I’ve pledged to keep safe.” A long sigh escaped Revel’s lips. “Six years ago I made a promise to protect you. I vowed to keep you out of harms way, but then I watched as you died in my arms.”

This time when her husband stepped in closer, Elsa didn’t pull away. His hands were hot on the small of her back as he trapped their daughter between them. “I failed you and what’s to say I wouldn’t do that with Eira as well? What would I do if something were to happen to her? You look at me now as a father with respect and love, but if she got hurt, if I failed again, everything we have would disappear in front of my eyes. You’d never be able to look at me again.”

Elsa’s brow lowered. “You’re a fool, you know that, Revel?” She replaced Eira in her husband’s shaking arms, stepping back as she continued. “Being a parent and a protector, that’s on both of us. Just as it is with Hagan. We have equal responsibilities when it comes to raising our children.” Finally, Elsa’s eyes softened, but her change in demeanor went unnoticed. Her husband was distracted by his adoration for their daughter. She could feel it through their shared mark as she pulsed and vibrated with longing. Elsa floated to his side on the tips of her toes. Leaning up, she pressed her lips to the velvety skin on the side of his forehead. “I am terrified too.” She breathed against him before settling back down onto her feet. Elsa’s hand wrapped tight around her husband’s bicep. “I have a whole castle and kingdom filled with people I am responsible for, but if anything happened to my family..." She shook her head in anguish. "I don’t think I could survive it." Her grasp on him tightened and he raised his eyes. "With my history I’d be damned to an eternity of winter confinement, but for my children’s sake…I must try. I’ll give it my all so I don’t let them down.”

Revel brought the infant up to his face. He tucked Eira into his neck protectively. “I’m failing you both already, aren’t I?”

Elsa moved to stand in front of him, bringing her hands up to each side of his face. “You have plenty of time to make it up. So please, don’t waste anymore.”

Revel pulled away from his wife. Very carefully he trotted to the rocking chair by the large bay window over looking Arendelle. He fell to his rear and Eira cooed as she was transition to lie on her back against her father’s thighs. “I’m sorry, my sweet girl.” He trailed a delicate finger across the length of her chest.

His wife was suddenly at his back with a tight grasp on his shoulders.

“She forgives you.” Her hand weaved into his hair before she moved to her knees. Elsa cradled her arms around their child as she moved to position herself between his legs. Her chin tipped to peer up at Revel lovingly. “As do I.”

Revel scoffed, tightening his thighs around Elsa’s ribs. “You grant your forgiveness too willingly.” His eyes lowered as she drew closer. “I keep letting you down.”

Very tentatively she placed her lips on his. They lingered there briefly before she pulled back, just a hair. “If you’d prefer, I can pretend to still be angry.” She drew her mouth into a comical smirk. “But you did not let me down." Her promise elected a small grin from her husband. "You have your daemons, as do I. I made a commitment to help you through them and I’d be less of a wife and a mother if I didn’t grant you forgiveness.” His forehead lowered to rest against hers. “We’re in this together.”

He nodded, bruising their noses together. “I’m here.”

Her smile could have blocked out the sun. “I feel you.”


End file.
